


No Mommy!

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Little Clary doesn’t want go to school.This was inspired by my current mood.





	No Mommy!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“No, Mommy. NO!” Clary screams at Jocelyn. Clary was starting Kindergarten today and wasn’t happy about it. “I wanna stay with you!” She sobs. 

Jocelyn gets eye level with Clary. “Clary, you need to go to school.” 

“Why?” This was Clary’s second favorite word. Her first was no. 

“So, you can learn and get friends.” Jocelyn explained. 

“I have Luke. He’s my friend.” Clary argued. 

Jocelyn restrained herself her rolling her eyes. “That’s true. You need friends your own age though, Baby.” 

“I don’t think so.”

“Yes, you do. Now, come on. You shouldn’t be late on your first day of school.” 

Getting Clary off her was a struggle. She screamed and cried the whole time. The teacher had to hold her. Jocelyn was shocked when she came to pick Clary up and Clary didn’t want to leave. She had ended up making a friend. He was a little boy named Simon. He had curly brown hair and big black rimmed glasses. 

Jocelyn was happy, but sad at the same time. Her little girl was truly growing up.


End file.
